Hades through the Years
by Isis-Rose Moon
Summary: A retelling of the classic Greek myth 'When Kronos ate his kids', from the point of view of Hades, and a few twists along the way. Hades/Hestia.
1. A Light in the Darkness

**Okay, so this is my retelling of the "Kronos ate his kids" thing, from Hades' point of view. Hestia/Hades**

I dropped down, down, down through a gaping mouth of darkness. Someone picked me up as soon as I landed. She was warm and sweet. "Oh, baby" she murmured, "Welcome to your new home". She pressed her lips to my forehead, and set me on the ground a moment. I sprang up with a sudden growth spurt, and she blinked in surprise. I glanced down at my newly grown body and offered her a half smile. She grinned weakly back, and her hand burst into flame. Strangely, I didn't find this unusual in the slightest.

"Come and sit with me. At least you're clothed." I sat opposite her in the dank, dark, slightly slimy chamber. "What's your name?" I asked her. "Hestia" she told me. "And you?" I thought for a moment. I remembered someone cradling me lovingly before I was snatched and thrown done the hole. "Hades" I decided. "That's what she called me" Hestia just smiled sadly.

Not long after, we received a surprise visitor. Demeter was lovely, with hair the colour of ripe wheat and sky blue eyes. She always avoided me, and I knew she felt uncomfortable around me. She took to Hestia immediately. I knew as soon as she arrived that my days of sitting in the peaceful dark and talking quietly with Hestia were over.

By the time Poseidon arrived, I had withdrawn more and more to a small dark corner. Demeter always craved Hestia's attention, and they often spent hours just chatting about nothing in particular. Demeter immediately took charge of Poseidon, who had messy black hair and cheeky green eyes. His laid back attitude and teasing manner never went well with my own habit of quiet solitude, withdrawn manner, and learned talk. Inevitably, being cooped up in the small space, we clashed and often fought. When this happened, Demeter and Hestia would separate us and talk to us separately to calm us down. Hestia would always use the excuse to escape from Demeter and talk to me. Sometimes I would start a fight just to talk to her.

Then Hera arrived. Lovely, sweet, dark-haired Hera. Her eyes were peacock blue. One day, I overheard her confide to Hestia and Demeter that she'd had a dream of a young, dark haired man who was plotting to rescue us. Later, after Poseidon and I fought again, Hestia told me she thought our younger sister was in love. We sat in silence for a moment. I considered telling her I was too, but I was interrupted by another arrival. The bundle of swaddling clothes didn't move. "Is it….dead?" asked Hera horrified, eyes wide. Hestia tentatively reached out and picked up the babe, pulling back the swaddling cloth. She froze for a moment, and then grinned, giggling. We all frowned at her. "Hestia?" I questioned. She turned to me. "It's a rock! Mother tricked him!" "Him?" I asked her. She waved the question away and hugged the bundle.

One day, it could have been months or years later, just after I'd had yet another fight with Poseidon, there came a sudden roaring noise. A strange brown concoction began to fill the cavern. I smelt it. _Is that….mustard?_ I thought. Hestia gave me a questioning glance. We turned to face the others. Just as I was about to voice the question we were all thinking, a strange force began to pull Hera upwards. She screamed, terror written all over her face. Poseidon and I rushed to help her, but nothing we did could stop it. Despite our efforts, she disappeared. Poseidon followed, then Demeter. I turned to face Hestia, knowing I was next. I felt the force beginning already, fighting to pull my molecules upwards. Everything was going to change. Of that, I was certain. I looked at Hestia, trying to imprint everything about her into my memory at once. After all, I might never see her again. Who knew where we going? On the spur of the moment, without really knowing what I was doing, I pulled her towards me and kissed her. As the force, pulled me away, I opened my eyes and saw her staring at me in utter shock, surprise, and, dare I say it, love.

I blinked in the sudden sunlight streaming from a magnificent stained glass window. So many people in fine clothes stared at me, with my dirty face and ragged clothes. They seemed frozen in place. "Come with me! Quickly, before they recover!" called a young man with dark hair, already halfway through the arched doorway. "No, wait!" I called back. "Hestia's still down there!" The others ignored me and began running, Poseidon, Hera and Demeter throwing me sorrowful looks over their shoulders. Just in time, Hestia materialised next to me. I grabbed her hand and we ran through the palace just as whatever spell it was wore off. The young man bundled us into a large black carriage, clambered onto the front, and cracked the whip. The voltage charged horses screamed and sped off.

Sometime during the drive, despite the rollercoaster motion, I must have dozed off. When I woke up we had parked in front of a giant manor house high in the mountains. The young man, who introduced himself as our brother, Zeus, was calming the horses down. He called them Tempest, Lightening, Storm, and Hurricane. I stared at them a moment, before Hestia shook my shoulder and we stepped inside the house. Suddenly there were women all around us. There was the pretty young maid with chestnut curls, Deina. There was stately, elegant, raven-haired Theia, and cherubic Asteria with wispy blonde hair and warm hazel eyes. There was Asteria's mother Phoebe with brown hair, a posh accent and kind manner. Asteria's young daughter Hecate, wearing a black chiton decorated with peacock feathers, her jet black hair caught up in a bun, her poisonous green eyes burning fiercely.

Then there was Zeus's young foster mother Selene. She wore a white chiton decorated with what looked like real stars, setting of her luminous silver eyes that glowed like the moon. Her pale skin was offset perfectly by her raven black hair. She introduced another girl in her soft, melodious voice. The young girl was beautiful, with golden brown hair that reached her waist and eyes like molten gold. She wore a gold chiton that matched her eyes and set off her pale skin. The girl was Selene's daughter Myrina, our half-sister. Zeus explained in a low voice that barely contained his anger. "Selene was forced by her father to become Kronos' mistress at just fourteen. Our beloved sister Myrina is the result." I nodded stiffly, wondering how Selene had remained quite so sweet when she had obviously had a miserable early life. "I always hated my husband." remarked Theia. Phoebe agreed.

Selene was the first mother figure I'd known. As soon as Zeus left to talk tactics with his allies, she looked us over and tutted. "Who's the youngest?" she asked. "Hera" said Hestia quietly. "Come on then dear" said Theia, smiling gently and holding out her hand. "We'll go find a bathroom and get you cleaned up."

Phoebe bundled Poseidon off to another bathroom, while he protested loudly. Theia just smiled and shook her head. "Now, now, dear, be good, or I'll wash you by hand." Poseidon paled and shut up quick. Asteria offered her hand to Demeter, who took it and they ran off together to the other side of the palace.

Myrina ushered out Hestia, who gave me a shy smile as she left. Selene led me through various passages with soaring roofs, and carved archways to an enormous bathroom. About an hour later, I stood in front a mirror. I stared at the stranger I saw. He had raven black hair, deep black eyes and pale skin. Selene knocked on the door. "Are you done yet, Sweetie?" she called through the door. I twitched my black robe one last time and opened the door. Selene smiled at me and led me back through the hallways to the great hall where the others awaited me.

Hera wore a new white chiton, her long black hair caught up in a plait, her peacock blue eyes sparkling. Poseidon stood fuming in a corner, his tan skin scrubbed clean and his green eyes turned poisonous. Demeter tended to the wilted flowers in the room, breathing life back into them. Her hair was the colour of ripe wheat, and her eyes were sky blue. She wore a new blue chiton.

Then I saw Hestia. I inwardly gaped. Something of my shock must have shown on my face, because she giggled. The last time I had seen her, she'd had lank grey hair, dull green eyes and ragged clothing. Her skin had been ashy grey, like a fire that had gone out. Now, she wore a red chiton edged with gold. Her skin was porcelain pale, and her eyes were a bright emerald green. There seemed to be flames glowing in them. But it was her hair that shocked me the most. The lank, grey strings were gone, replaced by vivid red hair that reached down to her waist in waves.

She ran into my arms and I lifted her up and around in a circle while she laughed. Asteria and Selene exchanged a look and smiled knowingly. Just then, Zeus came into the room, a scowl firmly in place on his face. "Come on" he said. "We're off to fight our father."

It took years – countless battles, worthless victories, and pointless duels. Eventually, finally, Zeus gave me what he called a 'final mission'. I was to creep into the Titan's throne room, using my Helm of Darkness that was forged by our Cyclops Uncles. Once there, I was to steal Kronos' scythe. Kronos, who I had only recently found was my father. And so it was that, with new found rage, I stole the only weapon that could kill my father, and delivered it to my brother, Zeus.

I stood hand in hand with Hestia. We looked on as Zeus and Kronos – my father in name only – exchanged blows. Inevitably, Zeus' weapon – Kronos' stolen scythe – found its mark. Again and again Zeus slashed, until Kronos was but a pile of body parts and blood. It was over, and the others Titans knew it. They accepted their punishments with dignity. I felt nothing. No pride, no sense of victory. Not even sadness for the souls that I could feel moving to the Underworld even now. I felt only relief that Hestia was safe. I was more sure than ever now that I loved her.

**Okay, I'd love it if you guys could leave some reviews. As always, flames are welcome, but please sign in first.**

**I'm sorry if the spelling is atrocious, or this resembles anyone else's story. I never set out with the intention of ripping someone else off.**

**There will be more, but you might have to wait awhile - updating depends on school and such...**

**Thanks, Issie**


	2. Dream

**A/N: Okay, here's the next chapter! Thnx to everyone who reviewed, your comments are greatly appreciated! It's a shorter one this time, but enjoy...**

_I stood in the heat of battle. My friends and siblings surrounded me, fighting to the death with Titan warriors. I saw Zeus fighting Atlas, pummelling him with lightning bolts. Demeter leaned over the battlements of our fortified castle, her growing belly protected by Hecate's animated stone warriors. She used her powers to turn enemy weapons into wheat and dandelions, making defeating them easy. Hera worked next to her, creating a kind of force field to protect her family, but it was weak – her power was spread too far. Hecate used her magic to create illusions – giant monsters, clouds of fog, spectres, anything that confused and distracted the enemy. _

_Poseidon advanced on Coeus, creating a giant water avatar as he went. Theia and Phoebe stood above the battle on an overhanging cliff, hands joined, eyes closed, creating a sphere of warm red light that healed our soldiers and burned the enemy. Selene and her daughter Myrina strode through the fight fearlessly, impaling and frying the Titans with bolts of moonlight._

_I turned and saw Hestia struggling against Kronos. His giant golden scythe swept dangerously close to her neck, and she stumbled backwards. Kronos got a fireball in his face, but even I could tell she was exhausted and her powers were fading. Kronos sensed her weakness, and his lip curled into a feral grin. Running before I knew it, I pushed her out of the way of a strike that would have killed her. It sliced open her arm, and she cried out. Suddenly furious, I found strength I didn't know I possessed and meet my enemy's strike with one of my own._

_My Stygian Iron sword hummed with the effort, and my arms shook, but to my surprise I held him off. We exchanged blow after blow, neither one of us able to land a hit. Gradually, the battle around us ceased and the warriors stepped back to watch us. Hecate's illusions died, healing light faded, and Zeus and Poseidon stood staring at us, mouths gaping. Hestia sat just out of the way, nursing her wounded arm and smiling faintly. My mind, however, only thought: thrust, parry, strike, deflect, and lunge. Eventually, my sword bit into his shoulder, and he retaliated by swiping his scythe across my stomach. White hot pain shot through my body, but I ignored it. _

_Almost too late, Kronos seemed to remember his power over time. Deciding on a tactical retreat to heal the wounded and regroup, he summoned his power and the world turned golden. I moved sluggishly through what seemed like quicksand as he wandered away. In desperation I flung my sword. As soon as it left my hand it sped up, and he turned around alerted by the whistling noise it made as it sliced through the air. His eyes widened, and he turned to teleport, but the sword met its mark. It sliced into his knee as he disappeared. The world began to swim as I began to realise how exhausted I was and – _

"Hades!"

My eyes snapped open to see Hestia standing over me in her nightgown, her hand cupped around a flickering flame. There was concern written all over her face. "What…..what happened?" I murmured, disorientated. "You screamed. Again. Another flashback?" she asked, half exasperated, half worried. I nodded meekly, and sat up. I gently touched the bandages across my chest. "I think it's healed now" I said, beginning to peel it off. Hestia stayed my hand. "Hold on. I'll take it off." I nodded and removed my hand. Gently, she began to pick the edges off. I winced. "Sorry!" she squeaked. I shook my head. "It's all right." She smiled sheepishly. Eventually, the bandage came off, and she ran her hand over the scars. "It's almost healed, but you should still wear a bandage." I groaned. She smiled. "That's what you get for being rash." Her grin faltered. "Still…..thank you for saving my life." She glanced down at her arm, still bandaged. "That strike would have killed me if you hadn't pushed me aside." I grinned slightly, feeling awkward. "I…..I don't know how to thank you." She said, staring at me intensely. I met her gaze, and lost myself in her burning green eyes, totally unprepared when she kissed me.

When everyone had healed – which took many months – Zeus called a meeting. Myself, Poseidon and Zeus drew lots to decide who would rule each domain. Poseidon drew the sea. Zeus drew the sky. I drew the Underworld. The, we elected Zeus as King, and he asked Hera to marry him. Blinded by love, she ignored Demeter's outrage and swollen belly, and agreed. Then, Poseidon surprised us all by asking for Hestia's hand in marriage. Shocked, she declined without giving him a reason. I should have asked her then, but the Fates whispered to me that it wasn't the right time. Hestia was forced to make a vow of chastity. She didn't talk to me for a week.

**Okay, please review! Flames are welcome, they keep me warm at night, but if you're going to leave a flame, please have the courage to log in.**

**Next chapter shouldn't be too far away ths time...**

**Thnx, Issie ;)**


End file.
